


Limbo

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Limbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Neal really hated falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** A little experiment I wanted to try. Two days ago [](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/profile)[**leesa_perrie**](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/) posted a set of beautiful icons and five of them were B&W and their style suddenly made me think of the game LIMBO \o/ The game is a few years old and much to my delight - now available on the AppStore as well. Needless to say, I downloaded it and let it frustrate the shit out of me for 2 days :P And then I just put Neal there, LOL :D The scene is built pretty much from scratch, the background is actually a blend of regular photo and its copies with various levels of gaussian blur applied - all to achieve that awesome limbo effect :P I'm very happy with the way it came out :D
> 
> This fills the _**nightmares and dreams**_ square on my [Gen Prompt bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
  



End file.
